


A relaxing day

by Technomancer28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, F/F, Fanart, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Laying on grass, Sunshine - Freeform, grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/Technomancer28
Summary: Pansy and Lavender spend some time one summer day,just lazing around on the grass.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	A relaxing day

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely prompt this was!I knew I just had to draw this once I saw this because sunshine and grass!YES! I went with the movie design for Lavender because I just adore it so much!:D And a happy Pansy is always great.

[](https://imgur.com/l8mx5BV)

The animated version:  
[](https://imgur.com/cOALbux)


End file.
